


A Night Off

by Meat Tentacle (Nothin)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothin/pseuds/Meat%20Tentacle
Summary: Billy and Goodnight have been riding together for six months, and together for four of them. Goodnight tries not to think that it’s too good to be true. Meanwhile what does Billy do every month on his own?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just been really inspired by the movie and actually managed to write something for it. Not my first fanfiction but the first I'm ever really putting out there, though it doesn't help I haven't really written anything extensive in years. Look forward to at least one other chapter but I don't truly know where this will end up. Please let me know if you find any typos or have tag suggestions or any constructive crit! Enjoy~

They had been riding for a few hours. It was a late start, but it was spring so days weren't necessarily short nor were they too long and hot. It was comfortable and a quiet peace had settled over the traveling duo. It was near silence but not quite... Goodnight whistled quietly or hummed every so often to keep true silence away, the deafening kind that bothered him. He imagined Billy wouldn't have minded, what was in his opinion, the empty sound of the plains around them but the other man had never complained about his talkative nature either. Billy was ever only bothered by specific words, and Goodnight had tried to steer clear of those sorts even before having met his partner. Not that many who knew the former soldiers name believe that.

As their horses kept their steady pace in the vague direction of the next town, Goodnight recalled the morning and why they had been late to start traveling. He had woken curled up next to Billy, a common occurrence after what would only have to be six months of staying together. Even in the very beginning, when nightmares had bothered him those first few nights, his then new companion wasn't shy about comforting him in the slightest. So while waking up next to Billy wasn't a surprise, his _friskiness_... Goodnight paused in his whistling to chuckle as his choice of words, earning himself a mildly confused look from the man on his mind. He sent a small wave back to him and received a small smirk in return as Goodnight went back to whistling and Billy returned to quietly observing the world around them.

Traveling alone together they didn't have to be subtle, and they certainly hadn't been that morning, but in all honesty they didn't need constant extravagant gestures. They were quite content with just being near each other. Six months traveling together, and four of them being _together_... It almost felt too good to be true but Goodnight kept doubts from his mind, he'd had a lot of practice avoiding bad trains of thought and was a lot better at it now than he ever had been with Billy by his side. He had been a bit clingy at first as much as he would hate to admit it, and hopefully would never have to do so.

Billy had a habit of taking a night for himself every month. The first two months he thought nothing of it but the third time he had left, after they had explained to each other that their attraction was mutual and woken up next to each other regardless of nightmares, Goodnight had sort of panicked. He'd been unable to rest and unable to keep dark thoughts away, scared Billy was off finding himself someone else. Someone not as broken. Someone he would leave him for and never return. That morning when he had returned, to a crying and drunk Goodnight no less, he understood and had reassured him that he wouldn't be going anywhere. It took another two months but Goodnight had finally pushed away his doubts. It helped a small amount that they were always in a town when Billy 'took the night off' as he called it, where he could hear a horse leave in the night or had people to ask if they ever saw a man of Billy's description leave town. Goodnight figured Billy wouldn't leave if he could get caught... which he also thought wasn't a very healthy way of looking at it or practical either, the man could probably surprise a fox with minimal effort, but it helped him rationalize the silly idea that Billy was actually sticking around for him and him alone.

These thoughts and memories crossed Goodnight's mind as they continued onward. He merely shook his head at his own doubts, starting to hum instead and smiled at how Billy was still there. He was happy to hum in the late afternoon of the spring day while they rode side by side to the next town. There were no worries over their late start, they'd simply reach the town by the next afternoon instead of this one, and they had enough to camp for two extra nights anyway. It never hurt to be prepared and though the plan was originally for arrival today they weren't on a tight schedule, shooting competitions happened everyday. But even as Goodnight thought of all this, there was a very small feeling that he had forgotten something settling into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't for the life of him even begin to think of what it could be.

"Billy." The calm between them remained as Goodnight's voice calmly filtered through the quiet air around them. He glanced at his partner wondering if he'd even speak at the moment or just nod for him to continue.

"Was wondering when you'd talk again," Billy said as the small smirk returned to his face. Honestly Billy had been looking forward to it, and met his partner's gaze. "What is it Goody?"

"We haven't forgotten anything have we?" Goodnight asked looking a little sheepish. He was sure Billy wouldn't have forgotten anything but he'd just roped him into consequences anyway. He "I could swear we have everything we need and we're hardly even off schedule but I just have that feeling." He let out a short laugh as if to dismiss the entire line of conversation before it even got going as he looked back ahead of them.

Moments passed and the quiet returned, this time more tense and seemed to creep right over them in a stifling manner. That feeling in his stomach turned into a sinking one as the quiet seemed to stretch on forever. The sounds of the horses and the wind and insects around them seemed to fade out as the nervous feeling grew worse and the tension just kept growing. Goodnight couldn't stand it.

"C'mon Billy, if I forgot something just tell me!" he nearly shouted only about a minute after he had last spoke. Still not getting a response he quickly turned back towards Billy expecting to see an annoying smirk and laughter in his eyes or possibly even a grumpy yet concerned expression at his minor outburst. What he saw instead was a shock.

Billy was staring at him, no, through him seemingly lost in thought. Worry touched his eyes and his brows were knitted together. Needless to say this expression was not one the man ever wore, even when Goodnight woke screaming he always at least appeared calm. "Goody... What day is it?"

Goodnight had definitely forgotten something. But then... so had Billy.


End file.
